Te amo
by Eiko007
Summary: Despues de la destruccion de naraku y una dificil batalla final durante parte de una luna nueva Inuyasha termina gravemente herido y cuando esta recuperandose decide confesarse con Kagome, pero los interrumpen y el se queda con ganas de decirle.. te amo..


"**Te amo…"**

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente… algunos traviesos rayos de sol pasaban al interior de su habitación por las orillas de la ventana… su habitación estaba aun oscura pero tenían un tono rosado seguramente por lo tarde que era y aun no quería levantarse…

Había tenido una semana terrible… su primera semana de clases en la preparatoria… y encima había tenido que asistir con gripe porque esta escuela era un poco mas estricta que la anterior y ya que iba a ausentarse para regresar al Sengoku-Jidai y llegar a una conclusión o un acuerdo para ver que harían con la perla y por eso reunió la para asistir aun así…

------

Por un momento había creído que todo iba a terminar… que sus viajes al Sengoku-Jidai habían llegado a su fin… después de que Kikyo hubiera muerto… después que Koga perdiera los fragmentos de sus piernas… después que Sesshomaru recuperara su brazo izquierdo… después de todo aquello… creía que todo iba a acabar…

Pero no fue así… en la ultima batalla… una que había comenzado en la luna nueva… una batalla terrible… agobiante… donde sus esperanzas se habían ido por completo… donde se sentía una total inútil por haber perdido su capacidad de purificar gracias al poder que ejercía el lado maligno de la Shikon No Tama en ella…

Había estado a punto de perder a su Hanyou… a Sango… y a Miroku… a todos… y a ella misma también… pero sus poderes regresaron cuando el Hanyou estaba inconsciente y prácticamente desangrado en el piso… aun siendo humano… poco antes del amanecer… sus poderes habían regresado… y lo hicieron de golpe y con gran fuerza… el mismo Inuyasha se lo había dicho…

_-Para que el lado maligno perla quiera sellar tus poderes… significa que eres un peligro para ella… uno muy grande y que le preocupa… una oponente digna-_

El mismo Inuyasha le había llamado oponente digna… esto le había servido un poco ya que se había sentido muy mal… por no haber podido ayudar a Kohaku… por no haber purificado su fragmento… y sin Kikyo… no había nadie mas capaz de hacerlo…

Pero en ese momento de desesperación cuando el dolor… la ira… la desesperanza… la bondad… el amor… la amistad… la solidaridad… y el odio se habían vuelto prácticamente una bomba en su interior… exploto… simple y sencillamente fue eso lo que sucedió… exploto con un grito saliendo se sus labios… -Inuyasha!!!…-…

Justo cuando Naraku iba a atravesarle por completo… justo cuando el Hanyou ya no se movía… justo cuando Sango estaba lastimada gravemente al igual que Kirara y se arrastraba hacia Miroku… justo cuando Miroku estaba gritando y sosteniendo su mano derecha con el viento a su alrededor comenzando a ser absorbido por el kazana… justo cuando Shippo estaba gritando porque no quería quedarse solo en el mundo… justo cuando Naraku estaba celebrando su victoria riendo de la forma en que solamente el lo hacia… justo en el momento que en su costilla había traqueado al ponerse de pie siendo consiente de que había sangre en su boca…

Justo en ese instante lanzo una flecha… justo en ese instante grito el nombre de quien mas le preocupaba en ese momento… justo en eses instante vio una gran luz… y luego nada… todo había sido negro… y todo había desaparecido…

Despertó hasta que Miroku limpiara su rostro con un paño mojado… después se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha y Sango no habían despertado… y que Shippo sostenía algo… la Shikon No Tama…

------

Inuyasha venia saliendo de la pequeña urna del pozo… levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y entrecerró un poco sus ojos por el resplandor del sol un poco apaciguado por la sombra de algunos arboles… el Hanyou sonrió tranquilo y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Kagome… dio un salto y movió la ventana apartando con suavidad la cortina rosa que le impedía al sol adentrarse en la habitación de la muchacha… al parecer la familia de Kagome había salido y solamente se encontraba ella… que al parecer no se había levantado…

Al estar dentro se volteo y cerro la ventana corriendo la cortina de nuevo viendo como Kagome se revolvía en su cama…-Apaga la luz… tengo sueño…- Inuyasha sonrió y cerro bien la cortina acercándose a la muchacha… se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirándola sonrojándose levemente al recordar la ultima vez que había estado en esa cama y lo que había sucedido…

**---Flash back---**

El dolor y el entumecimiento que sentía no se comparaba con lago que hubiera sentido antes… sus sentidos se encontraban fuera de funcionamiento… no olía nada… no escuchaba bien… solo sentia el sabor de su sangre... no veía nada… y no sentía nada aparte de un tremendo dolor de cabeza y mas dolor… en todas partes… gimió al intentar moverse y sintió algo que le hizo luchar por abrir los ojos… la mano de Kagome estaba sobre su pecho cubierto por vendas y sus ojos chocolate estaban fijos en los suyos con una preocupación evidente…-Inuyasha… como te sientes???...-

Aunque no sea fácil de creer se sintió mejor al escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha… y ver sus dulces ojos otra vez… al pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla… que pudo haber muerto y no hubiera podido decirle lo que sentía… que no hubiera podido siquiera besar sus labios de forma decente…-mejor… como estas???...-

**-**Mejor también…-Inuyasha vio a la chica con una bandita en la mejilla y no le vio creyendo mucho su información… -No te lastimaste???...- Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados -No… creí que se me había roto una costilla pero no fue así… estoy bien en serio… solo magulladuras y raspones… pero tu…-

Kagome guardo silencio sintiendo como as lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos y salían sin su permiso… Inuyasha se sintió mal ante esto y tomo la mano de la muchacha halándole hacia el para acercarla a su cuerpo… la abrazo con suavidad y un poco de pesadez por el cansancio y el dolor que aun sentía… -Kagome…-

**-**Tuve tanto miedo de que pudieras morir… Inuyasha…- Inuyasha apretó mas a la chica entre sus brazos… el también lo creyó posible ya que después de todo que iba a poder hacer el contra Naraku estando como un humano indefenso??? Que iba a poder hacer para proteger a Kagome si en muchas ocasiones había fallado al hacerlo en las lunas nuevas… el día que mas odiaba de todos los meses…

Kagome sintió que su corazón latía mas rápidamente al recordar la primera vez que Inuyasha le abrazo y si no le dijo esas palabras exactamente fueron muy similares a las que ella acababa de usar… solo que en aquel entonces era el quien temía por la vida de ella…

Kagome se levanto un poco viendo el rostro de Inuyasha… aun con cortaduras y moretones… Naraku se había ocupado de darle la paliza de su vida al pobre Hanyou… y nadie había podido hacer nada porque ellos no eran mas un pequeño apoyo para el Hanyou… ya que sabían muy bien que era el quien los protegía… quien los cuidaba y quien nunca iba a dejar que ninguno de ellos muriera… un verdadero amigo y compañero pero para ella era mucho mas…

Inuyasha sintió que se sonrojaba al comprender que lo único que lo cubría era la frazada de Kagome… su respiración se volvió mas rápida al igual que los latidos de su corazón al ver a Kagome tan cerca de el… no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar una lagrima que bajaba por su rostro…

Kagome simplemente cerro los ojos un momento deleitándose del suave toque de Inuyasha… su cuerpo estaba casi destrozado pero ya estaba mejor… después de pasar dos días sin despertar en su habitación finalmente lo había logrado… pudo despertar e iluminar su mirada con sus ojos dorados… Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo… necesitaba decirle… necesitaba… -Kagome…-

Ella simplemente le vio interrogante… Inuyasha reunió sus fuerzas así como su valor y se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus codos para sellar sus labios con los de Kagome… despacio… dándole tiempo de alejarse de ella si no lo deseaba cerca…

Kagome trago y trato de retroceder al ver a Inuyasha acercándosele pero se detuvo… y le vio fijamente… sus ojos parecían suplicarle que no se fuera… que no se moviera de su lado… que le permitiera besar sus labios… que le permitiera acercarse mas a ella ahora que había reunido el valor…

Kagome retuvo la respiración al ver a Inuyasha acercándose mas y mas a ella… al sentir su suave aliento tener contacto con sus labios sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho de bombear tan rápidamente como lo hacia en ese momento… sintió la mano temblorosa de Inuyasha en su mejilla pasando despacio por esta para luego enredarse en su cabello mientras que el se acercaba mas a ella…

Inuyasha vio como Kagome cerro los ojos lentamente después de que enredo su mano en su suave cabello… la amaba… la necesitaba… había estado esperando ese momento durante tanto tiempo… soñándolo… idealizándolo… después del incidente con Kaguya deseando ser el quien unía sus labios con los de ella… deseando ser consiente completamente del suave toque de sus labios con los suyos…

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro al sentir el suave contacto de sus labios con los de Kagome… sintiendo como sus labios temblaban un poco pero trato de cerrar mas sus ojos y presionarse un poco mas contras los labios de la chica… mientras que Kagome sintió que estaba en el cielo… había ansiado tanto ese momento… soñado e idealizado y ahora que ocurría no se lo podía creer… simplemente sintió una punzada de pena al percibir el sabor de la sangre de Inuyasha que aun quedaba en sus labios luego de haberlos tenido reventados y resecos… así que no pudo evitar pasar su lengua despacio sobre ellos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su ser…

Inuyasha sintió que se iba de espaldas al sentir la lengua de Kagome pasar sobre sus maltratados labios humedeciéndolos… no pudo resistirlo y busco también los labios de la chica con su lengua abriendo mas sus labios para dejarle pasar… pidiéndole permiso a ella también para descubrir el dulce sabor de su boca…

Kagome no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha adentrarse en su boca mientras el se acercaba mas a ella tratando de tomar todo detalle de su cálida cavidad… y tampoco pudo evitar sentir que un calor abrazador estaba creciendo en su interior al igual que una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo y fue a dar entre sus piernas cuando paso su lengua por los colmillos del Hanyou…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al percibir la excitación en el cuerpo de Kagome… su olor era maravilloso y lo estaba volviendo loco al igual que su embriagante sabor… amaba cada parte de su ser y ahora sabia que no podría vivir sin sus besos… sin su olor… la quería a su lado para siempre… -Ne-chan!!!... Inu no nii-chan!!!...-

Inuyasha gimió al igual que Kagome al separarse y voltear a ver a Sota en el marco de la habitación… el chico se sonrojo al ver a Kagome y a Inuyasha besándose… el les llamo desde fuera ya que no sabia que el Hanyou había despertado y que la chica estaba besándose con el… trato de desviar su mirada sonrojada pero solo consiguió sonrojarse mas que un tomate al ver un pequeño abultamiento entre las sabanas recordando que el y ji-chan habían desnudado a Inuyasha para que Kagome y su madre pudieran curar sus piernas también y el no era un niñito para no saber que era lo que había ahí…

**-**Gomen!!! gomen!!!...- El niño cerro la puerta y se quedo ahí parado viendo como su madre venia subiendo las gradas con una sopa para alimentar al Hanyou y tratar de despertarlo junto con Kagome de nuevo… -Sota… que pasa???...-

-Nada mama… entremos…- Para cuando abrió la habitación el niño la madre de Kagome encontró al Hanyou sentado y sonrojado en la cama viéndoles al igual que una Kagome sentada ahora en el piso al lado de la cama y mirándoles con las mejillas mas rojas que de costumbre…

**-**Ya veo que Sota los interrumpió…- Kagome se sonrojo mas y bajo su mirada al igual que Inuyasha al ver a la Sra. Higurashi sonreírles de esa forma sin saber exactamente lo que hubiera pasado si no les hubieran detenido… mientras que se vio obligado a levantar sus piernas para que no se notara su excitación…

**---Fin flash back---**

Inuyasha entonces simplemente se sentó en el suelo mirando a la chica que dormía feliz en su cama… le costo mucho recuperarse… pero ahora todo estaba hecho… y no había vuelta atrás… no había vuelto a hablar con Kagome sobre el tema y era lo que deseaba… aclarar las cosas y decirle que le amaba…

Se acerco a su cama y se sentó en esta viéndola dormir… se veía hermosa… sobre todo sus labios entreabiertos… se veían tan apetecibles… tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos para besarlos… para probarlos una vez mas… pero cuando lo hizo no pudo controlar al deseo que recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente… y perdió el control de lo que se suponía debía ser un beso tierno y suave para convertirse en un beso apasionado y descontrolado…

Kagome comenzó a despertarse cuando sintió una cálida sensación en los labios pero se despertó por completo abriendo los ojos y viendo a Inuyasha sobre ella al sentir su lengua traviesa adentrándose en su boca… y le abrazo comenzando a corresponderle un poco nerviosa por estar debajo de el y no precisamente muy vestida…

Inuyasha sintió mas confianza al sentir que era correspondido por Kagome y comenzó a colocarse mas sobre ella sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba debajo de el solo separados por unas cuantas capas de ropa… y eso quería solucionarlo… sus deseos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo estaban saliendo… y no quería que lo hicieran de forma violenta… era lo que menos quería… quería que fuera dulce y suave… como Kagome… como su Kagome…

Kagome gimió nuevamente y se aferro a Inuyasha con mas fuerza al sentir como bajaba su sabana dejando que su cuerpo tuviera contacto con el de el… volviendo loco al Hanyou con su calor… el quería sentir su piel contra la de ella… ya no podía mas estaba volviéndose loco… la necesitaba con urgencia…

Inuyasha se arrodillo hacia atrás eliminando rápidamente su haori y soltando su Hakama también… Kagome le vio sonrojada aunque no muy preocupada… el Kosode de Inuyasha era bastante largo como… una falda escocesa… si… así podría describirle… pero en este momento estaba abultado por lo que había debajo… sintió que su sonrojo era mucho mayor y busco los ojos de Inuyasha…

Y ahí estaban… brillantes… claros… limpios… Inuyasha se acerco a ella y quito la pequeña camisa de tirantes de seda que la cubría… la tiro a un lado al piso y vio sus pezones endurecidos… Kagome se sonrojo e iba a abrazarse a si misma cuando Inuyasha la beso… ella se arqueo contra su cuerpo pudiendo sentir el calor del cuerpo del Hanyou aun a través de la tela del Kosode crema que siempre llevaba…

Inuyasha gimió al separarse de los labios de la muchacha y enterrar su rostro contra la almohada debajo de su cabeza y parte de su cabello dando un respiro profundo obteniendo su delicioso aroma… Kagome se apretó con fuerza a la espalda del chico y llevo sus manos aventureras hasta la abertura del Kosode en el pecho de Inuyasha siguiéndole con suavidad hasta acercarse a sus hombros comenzando a abrirle y a descubrir el pecho de su amado Hanyou…

Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos debajo de la cintura de la muchacha cuando esta se arqueo contra su cuerpo como consecuencia por el contacto de su lengua llevando un suave y húmedo recorrido desde su cuello hasta su oreja y apretó mas a la muchacha contra su cuerpo… Kagome gimió contra el y movió el Kosode por completo de su espalda llevando sus manos casi desesperada hasta esta enterrando sus dedos en sus músculos tensos…

Inuyasha regreso su lengua despacio de su oreja hasta su hombro gruñendo con suavidad sobre este… y pasando con cuidado sus garras por la espalda de la chica… apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo para mantenerse sobre su cuerpo finalmente llevo su otra mano hasta el pequeño short de seda que igualmente cubría su cuerpo e introdujo sus dedos arrastrándolos sobre su piel asegurándose de tomar de una vez sus bragas…

Se alejo de la chica y retrocedió tomando su ropa y bajándola a través de sus piernas… lanzándoles luego al suelo de la habitación junto con su ropa… su nariz recibió un golpe del dulce aroma de su miko sintiendo que perdía el control… así que cerro los ojos controlándose para regresar a su posición anterior sobre la muchacha con sus rodillas a los lados de sus muslos y sus labios sobre los suyos…

Recordándose… que ella era la mujer que amaba… que ella era la que deseaba como su compañera… y que no importaba si debiera de usar la Shikon No Tama para permanecer a su lado como humano… aunque sea esa vez… la tomaría como el Hanyou que ella aceptaba… la tomaría con el cuerpo que fue herido tantas veces protegiéndola… la tomaría de forma controlada al principio… y luego como el Inu Hanyou que era…

De nuevo su mano derecha viajo por el cuerpo de la muchacha llegando finalmente hasta uno de sus pechos… Kagome gimió al sentir sus garras rozarle suavemente y no pudo evitar arquearse contra su cuerpo… Inuyasha sonrió durante el beso y se separo un poco de la muchacha besando el otro lado de su cuello que no había sido atendido por el anteriormente mientras masajeaba su suave monte de carne…

Kagome apretó al chico contra su cuerpo aferrándose a su espalda mientras sentía sus caricias… finalmente se aventuro a llevar una de sus manos mas arriba hasta una de sus peludas y suaves orejas… Kagome no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de su boca al sentir como el miembro del Hanyou dio un tirón sobre su vientre aun con el Kosode cubriéndolo…

Inuyasha gruño al sentir una ola de deseo arrasar contra su cuerpo con fuerza… Kagome estaba acariciando una de sus orejas… solamente eso… eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para hacer hervir su sangre y sacudir su cuerpo… gimió alejándose un poco de la chica y enterró su rostro entre sus pechos jadeando con suavidad… Kagome llevo su otra mano a la otra oreja del chico y les acaricio con suavidad al sentir los jadeos del Hanyou contra su piel erizándole…

Inuyasha se arqueo contra la muchacha sintiendo como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba y pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzaban a cubrirle al igual que el de la chica debajo de el… Inuyasha se alejo un poco de ella y cerro los ojos llevando sus labios hasta la cima de uno de sus pechos pasando su lengua suavemente sobre el… Kagome se arqueo contra el gimiendo pero sin dejar se masajear sus orejas… mientras Inuyasha también llevaba su mano al pecho desocupado de la muchacha…

Kagome jadeo al sentir a Inuyasha succionarle suavemente y pasar su lengua sobre su carne sensible… entonces abrió los ojos para ver las peludas orejitas del Hanyou frente a ella… y al verle tan cerca de ella y sentir la lengua suave y húmeda del Hanyou en su pezón no pudo evitar desear hacerle lo mismo a sus orejas…

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza ajando la sabana debajo de su mano izquierda al sentir los labios suaves y cálidos de Kagome cubrir una de sus orejas… y luego arquearse ante el placer que el gruñido le provoco… así que comenzó a ronronear muy bajito mientras la muchacha pasaba su lengua despacio sobre su oreja mientras el continuaba con su tarea… y así se mantuvieron hasta que Inuyasha decidió darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho de la muchacha cambiando de lugar al igual que Kagome de oreja…

Inuyasha por fin se alejo de la muchacha volteando a mirarle… y se sintió enternecido por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro inocente… le dio otro suave beso recibiendo sus labios cálidos… Kagome le abrazo mas aun y finalmente se separaron… Inuyasha tomo las manos de la muchacha y las guio hasta el ultimo nudo que mantenía su Kosode en su lugar… así Kagome nerviosa poso sus dedos sobre las cintas… y finalmente les soltó y el Kosode se aflojo al mismo tiempo que el Hanyou le aparto de su cuerpo y lo lanzo al piso…

Kagome abrazo al chico y lo beso sintiéndose muy nerviosa… e Inuyasha pudo sentirlo a parte de olerlo… hasta que finalmente se separaron y Kagome no soltó sus hombros… el le sonrió y la abrazo sentándose despacio en la cama… Kagome le vio sonrojada e Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos a su rostro acariciando su mejilla… -Kagome…- Kagome se sonrojo mas al escuchar su voz profunda… seguramente por las reacciones de su cuerpo…

Kagome simplemente asintió viendo al chico sonrojada y el le sonrió llevando sus manos hasta sus caderas… -Cuando estés lista… puedes… comenzar…- Kagome le vio sorprendida y el sonrojo en su rostro se multiplico… -Que???... yo… yo??? Así??? Sentados???...- Inuyasha asintió mirándole tranquilo a pesar de no estarlo… estaba ansioso… nervioso… tenia miedo… y estaba un poco inseguro de que aun así la muchacha no se lastimara…

-Es la mejor forma… por ser… la primera…- Kagome le vio sonrojada pero muriéndose por preguntar… -Inuyasha… tu nunca…???- Inuyasha asintió… -Solamente tu podrías aceptar a un sucio Hanyou como yo…- Kagome le vio enternecida y se apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo… -No digas eso… para mi eres un fuerte guerrero… pero también alguien bondadoso… y tierno… y de ninguna forma un sucio Hanyou como algún imbécil pudo decirte…- Inuyasha sonrió abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos… ella siempre lo hacia sentir bien…

-Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha se separo de la muchacha y busco sus ojos… -Tu aun… bueno… sobre Kikyo…- Inuyasha detuvo las palabras de la muchacha con un beso mas apasionado de lo que el mismo había esperado… estaba cansado de ese tipo de situaciones… estaba harto… pero sabia que era su culpa… que todo era su culpa por haber lastimado tanto a la muchacha… siempre… siempre iba a ser el culpable y siempre la había lastimado y la había hecho llorar por su abundante estupidez y cobardía… solamente porque no podía aceptar ante ella sus sentimientos y tiempo atrás incluso ante el mismo… Inuyasha se separo de la muchacha y le vio fijamente… tenia que estar seguro de verle directo a los ojos para que ella supiera que era la pura verdad… para que creyera en sus palabras…

-Kagome… yo te e amado desde hacia tanto pero tanto tiempo… y nunca quise aceptarlo… primero ante mi mismo… yo creo que me enamore de ti desde la primera luna nueva que pasamos juntos… y mira… cuando tiempo tuvo que pasar para que yo lo aceptara ante ti…- Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida… no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo… mas… lo que el estaba declarando… dijo que estaba ENAMORADO de ELLA no Kikyo… sino ELLA!!! Kagome Higurashi!!!...

-Para cuando comprendí que te amaba y lo acepte ante mi mismo… fue cuando tu me descubriste en el Go-Shimboku abrazando a Kikyo… cuando ella me dijo que Naraku estaba enamorado de ella… yo te prometí protegerte a ti antes que a Kikyo… lo hice cuando peleamos juntos contra Sesshomaru por primera vez en la tumba de mi padre… y al ver a Kikyo en peligro quise prometerle lo mismo… por aquello que un día sentí por ella… y al saber que tu te diste cuenta… mi primer impulso era decirte que amaba a Kikyo… cuando era mentira… yo mismo intentaba de convencerme de ello…-

Kagome le vio sintiendo que las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos por aquellos recuerdos tan tristes… -Kagome… en esa noche… yo pensé muchas cosas… no dormí pensando… y lo comprendí… yo quería quedarme siempre al lado de Kikyo porque a ella ya no podía perderla Kagome… porque a ella ya la había perdido 50 años atrás… pero a ti no!!! Y no podía perderte a ti también… tu siempre estuviste segura aquí en tu época… mucho mejor acá con tus amigas y familia… incluso ese estúpido Hoyo…-

Kagome iba a detener a Inuyasha pero el le dio otro beso apasionado separándose de ella y poniendo su frente contra la suya…- Déjame terminar pequeña… yo entonces decidí que tenia que alejarte de mi… pero… incluso con todo lo que sucedió… con todo lo que yo te había lastimado…y a pesar de todo…a pesar de las circunstancias… decidiste quedarte a mi lado aun cuando ya había escogido proteger a Kikyo… en ese momento… cundo tomaste mi mano… ahí murió la promesa que había realizado la noches anterior…-

Kagome le vio sorprendida… y le miro enternecida dándole un suave beso separándose y mirándole esperando que continuara… -Kagome… la próxima vez que encontré a Kikyo se lo dije… y ella dijo que siempre lo supo… yo me sentí mejor… pero no te dije nada… no lo hice… porque… tenia miedo… miedo a… ser correspondido por ti… miedo a llegar a sentirme feliz… y luego perderte… miedo… miedo a tanto Kagome…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica con fuerza contra el…

-Kagome… yo te e amado durante todo este tiempo en silencio… y cuando luchamos contra Kaguya… y tu… tu me besaste… y me pediste que me quedara a tu lado como un Hanyou… yo… yo no puede evitarlo… y simplemente ansié besarte de nuevo pero nunca lo hice Kagome… aunque eso… eso no quiere decir que nunca lo desee… que nunca quería abrazarte cuando moría por hacerlo… pero no podía… por lo peligroso que es el Sengoku-Jidai… por Naraku… incluso… cuando Kikyo seguía con vida… por el hecho de que me sentía mal… sentía que le traicionaba al llegar a amarte a ti…-

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le dio otro pequeño beso a la miko…- Kagome… yo… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… eso es todo lo que deseo…- Kagome beso al chico como respuesta… -Yo también Inuyasha… yo... también…- Inuyasha beso a la muchacha con pasión nuevamente… sintiendo como su miembro latía de forma dolorosa entre ellos… trago lentamente al separarse de la muchacha y le miro fijamente…

-Kagome… después de esto no hay vuelta atrás…- Kagome asintió…-Serás mi compañera…- Kagome asintió… -Sango me dijo Inuyasha… no te preocupes… estoy lista… yo también e querido esto durante mucho tiempo…- Inuyasha beso a la chica con suavidad y se sorprendió un poco al sentir que tomaba su mano y despacio la guiaba hacia los rizos oscuros en su entrepierna…

-Inuyasha… hazlo primero con tus dedos…- Inuyasha le vio sorprendido...-Pe… pero… Kagome… mis garras…- Kagome asintió… -Por eso… solamente introduce un dedo y rómpela… rompe la barrera que hay ahí para que no duela cuando tu entres…- Inuyasha asintió sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo… Kagome se puso de rodillas y se apoyo en sus hombros abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su cabello… Inuyasha trago lentamente llevando despacio su mano hasta la muchacha…

Despacio le tomo sintiendo como Kagome temblaba suavemente… y con el mismo cuidado busco su entrada… pero no la encontró… -Kagome… puedes… mostrarme???...- Kagome llevo una de sus manos lejos de su cuello y la llevo hasta su entre pierna tomando el dedo medio de Inuyasha y guiándole… despacio… le hizo comenzar a adentrarse en ella… Inuyasha sentía que podía cortarla al sentir la piel caliente y mojada… pero su dedo entro sin mucha presión… y además Kagome seguía sujetándole… guiándole...

Era verdad que no era tan inocente como Shippo… pero tampoco era un pervertido como Miroku y lo básico lo sabia… en teoría… imaginando que con Kagome sucedía lo mismo… gimió al sentir su dedo envuelto por su calor… y a Kagome haciéndole ir mas haya hasta sentir que su garra tocaba algo… -Ahí… rómpelo…- Inuyasha asintió y con cuidado lo hizo… de inmediato percibió el olor a sangre… y comprendió porque Kagome deseaba que fuera de esa forma… se aseguro de que no quedara mucho de la delgada piel y saco su dedo despacio…

Kagome volvió a sentarse sobre sus muslos cuando el aun se sentaba sobre sus tobillos apoyando en ellos su trasero… -Kagome… estas… bien???...- Kagome asintió… -pero… hay mucha sangre…- Kagome asintió… -Pero así es mejor… así… no dolerá… tanto…- Inuyasha sintió una pequeña espina en su corazón… ese "tanto" no le gustaba para anda… porque ella no estaba asegurando que no iba a lastimarla y eso era lo que menos deseaba en todo el mundo…

-Kagome… segura… que… no dolerá… demasiado???…- Kagome le sonrió al chico al ver su evidente preocupación… -claro que no… ahora… será mas fácil ya lo veras…- Inuyasha trago lentamente viendo a la muchacha acercarse a el de nuevo… -Inuyasha… así???...- Inuyasha asintió y llevo sus manos hasta su cintura… -Yo no te dejare caer…- Kagome asintió y se abrazo a su cuello nuevamente… solamente que esta vez lo hizo besándolo… deseando ver su rostro en esos momentos que sabia que guardaría grabados a fuego en su memoria durante toda la vida…

Despacio se froto contra el… sintiendo su extensión y su tamaño aun con demasiado miedo y vergüenza como para verlo… -espera…- Kagome hizo que Inuyasha soltara su cintura y separo mas sus piernas dejando sus rodillas a los constados el Hanyou… Inuyasha se sonrojo por su posición al igual que Kagome… -Bien… abrázame…- Inuyasha obedeció y gimió al sentía a Kagome frotar su lugar mas intimo contra el suyo… tratando de no jadear tan fuerte…

Kagome lo beso suavemente y comenzó a moverse frotándose contra el… Inuyasha gimió en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente Kagome decidió echar su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su cabello casi tocara la cama e Inuyasha se inclino sobre la muchacha con cuidado y comenzó a succionar sus pechos suavemente manteniendo bien firmes sus brazos alrededor de su cintura…

Kagome se sintió mas animada al sentir que el dolor y el ardor que había estado sintiendo desde que Inuyasha rompió su himen se estaba desvaneciendo… y se sentía feliz de estar mojándose tal y como lo había esperado… finalmente sintió que estaba lista y se detuvo viendo a Inuyasha jadeando… miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo tanto como el haori del chico al verlo… admitía que nunca había visto uno de verdad… solo dibujos en sus libros de psicología y anatomía… pero… nunca uno… real… y menos el de un Hanyou… menos el de… Inuyasha!!!...

Inuyasha vio que la chica le estaba mirando… y se sonrojo… se mantuvo así unos momentos y le miro… -i… inu… Inuyasha… cre… crees… que entre??? En mi???...- Inuyasha asintió… -mi padre era un Inu Youkai y pudo estar con mi madre…- Kagome asintió comprendiendo… pero aun así no dejaba de asustarle… -si quieres… nosotros…- Kagome negó fuertemente con la cabeza… -No!!!... yo… quiero… es solo… que… estoy… nerviosa…- Inuyasha asintió y le dio un suave beso…

-Lo se Kagome… yo también estoy nervioso…- Kagome le sonrió sintiendo un poco mas de confianza y se puso de rodillas de nuevo alistándose para descender despacio sobre el… Inuyasha le vio y Kagome también lo miro… se dieron otro suave beso y Kagome comenzó a bajar despacio sobre el… Inuyasha sintió a la chica tensarse… y comenzar a bajar despacio sobre el envolviéndolo despacio…

Todo el deseo y todos los instintos que trataba de reprimir con esfuerzo tuvieron que ser reprimidos por su cordura y su amor por Kagome para no tirarla de espaldas en la cama levantar sus caderas y hacérselo con fuerza… sujeto su mano con la otra manteniendo a Kagome en una brazo mas flojo… no deseando que ella sintiera la necesidad que tenia de hacerle ir mas rápido…

Kagome finalmente sintió que había terminado y abrió los ojos sintiéndose adolorida y mirando a Inuyasha… tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y jadeaba mas… -Inuyasha???…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos y a penas y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados… -Te… duele???...- Kagome vio al chico preocupado asentir varias veces de forma rápida y luego abrazarla con fuerza dejando su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo…

-Lo… lamento…- Inuyasha le dio un suave beso en la juntura de su cuello y hombro… -No… Kagome… es… diferente… es… otro tipo de… dolor…- Kagome creyó comprender sonrojándose al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda… el chico se separo de ella y la beso con pasión… Kagome se sintió un poco mejor y le correspondió al chico con igual pasión a su beso… cuando se separaron Inuyasha paso su lengua despacio sobre sus labios húmedos y luego le miro con los ojos oscurecidos levemente…

-Ahora si… puedes comenzar… cuando… quieras…- Kagome asintió y llevo sus manos a sus hombros… una en cada uno y se alisto para salir un poco del chico y volver a entrar despacio… vio a Inuyasha reprimir un gemido cerrando los ojos con fuerza… sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y sus músculos estaban tensos al máximo… 'Inuyasha…' Kagome le vio enternecida viendo el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse en su lugar… por no… lastimarla…

Kagome siguió moviéndose despacio sintiendo que el dolor empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco con cada pequeño movimiento… finalmente Inuyasha se relajo un poco cuando ella comenzó a salir mas y a dejarse caer sobre el con un poco mas de velocidad… al igual que ella descubrió lo agradable que la sensación podía llegar a ser… así siguió con sus movimientos unas cuantas veces mas y se detuvo jadeando suavemente…

-Inuyasha… estoy lista…- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo… viendo quela chica también ya había comenzado a sudar… aunque no como el… -Se… gura???...- Kagome asintió sonriéndole y luego dándole un beso… -Estoy lista para sentir la pasión de mi precioso Hanyou… mi preciosos Inuyasha…- Inuyasha sintió nuevamente otra ola de deseo recorrerlo… simplemente con sus palabras… Inuyasha gruño suavemente y llevo uno de sus brazos a envolver sus caderas mientras que el otro envolvió su espalda…

Finalmente la dejo recostada en la cama… trago lentamente y le vio ahí debajo de el y esperándolo… -Kagome… cuando… culminemos… voy a morderte…- Kagome asintió… -Lo se…- Inuyasha le dio otro beso y despacio salió de ella casi por completo para volver a impulsarse en su interior… despacio… Kagome se arqueo contra el y pudo olerlo… si… le estaba gustando… cubrió su boca con las suya y llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas levantándolas un poco cuando el mismo se levantaba dejando simplemente los hombros y parte de la espalda de la chica en la cama dejando en resto sobre sus piernas…

Kagome se sintió extrañada ante la posición que el chico había escogido… pero lo comprendió cuando despacio volvió a adentrarse en su interior sin dejar de besarla… o al menos de unir sus bocas y jadear dentro de la suya… Kagome también gimió y volvió a hacerlo cuando Inuyasha lo hizo por segunda vez con un poco mas de velocidad… Inuyasha iba bastante profundo en su interior… y se sentía… tan… tan… bien… no podría describirlo de otra forma… amaba esa sensación… amaba escuchar los jadeos de Inuyasha… amaba sentir su cabello tocarle levemente su piel… amaba sentir sus garras sobre su piel presionándole… lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sentir claramente su filo… pero no tanto como para romper su piel y hacerle sangrar…

Inuyasha comenzó a embestir a la Kagome con mas de velocidad… sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón… todo se sentía tan… irreal… su calidez… sus músculos apretándole de forma deliciosa… sus jugos bañándole y haciéndole sentir que chapoteaba en su interior cada vez que entraba y salía… el fuerte olor de su excitación y su olor en si… sus jadeos suaves y sus besos apasionados… su respiración agitada y los temblores de su cuerpo… su espalda arqueada contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus pezones se rozaran contra su pecho… amaba esa sensación… amaba cada sensación… cada olor… cada sabor… cada sonido proveniente de los labios de su miko… y finalmente con esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos… la vista de la muchacha con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios partidos dejando escapar sus jadeos… Inuyasha no pudo hacer as que gruñir y empujarse con mayor velocidad en su interior…

Kagome dejo escapar un pequeño grito al sentir a Inuyasha ir aun mas rápido… al sentir entrar en su interior de esa forma llenándola por completo… al sentir el placer inundar su ser con cada contacto de su interior con su miembro duro y caliente… al sentir como expandía su interior por su tamaño e iba a mas allá de lo que ella misma pudiera imaginar… al sentir como el sudor de su cuerpo aumentaba y su voz se enronquecía haciendo que sus gruñidos y jadeos fueran mas profundos y largos… al sentir su piel pagarse a la del el por el sudor y separarse para luego volver a pegarse… al sentir las vibraciones de su pecho cada vez que gruñía sobre su cuerpo en sus pezones al rozar contra su pecho… al sentir sus manos fuertes sujetarle con fuerza y los músculos de sus muslos en lo que el le apoyaba comenzar a tensarse cada vez mas…

Kagome llevo piernas alrededor de Inuyasha así aferrándose a el y comenzando a moverse con el… sintiendo que estaba llegando cada vez mas haya en las maravillosas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo… Inuyasha soltó las caderas de Kagome al sentir que la chica se aferraba a el y le besaba con mas necesitad… no pudo evitar sus deseos de abrazarla con fuerza y coló uno de sus brazos debajo de sus hombros sudados y el otro brazo le llevo hasta la cintura de la muchacha apretándola mas contra el… inclinándose sobre ella al máximo para seguirle besando y preparándose para morderla… Kagome supo que estaban cerca y que deseaba ver su rostro momentos antes de llegar… se abrazo a su amado Hanyou con fuerza y dejo de besarlo buscando mirarle… -Inu… yasha…-

Inuyasha se separo un poco de Kagome sin reducir la velocidad de sus embestidas y se perdió en sus ojos… dulces.. llenos de amor… sintió que se derretía bajo su mirada y deseo verla por siempre pero sintió el placer llenarle mas y mas así que le dio un rápido beso a la muchacha y enterró su rostro al lado de su cabeza en la cama jadeando… -Ka…- Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra Inuyasha gritando… -InuyashaaaaaaaAAAAA…- Inuyasha gruño y sintió su alma derramarse en su interior…-go…- Inuyasha clavo sus colmillos con rapidez en el cuello de la muchacha y se movió aun despacio en su interior… mas en forma circular que de adentro para afuera sintiendo las deliciosas reacciones del cuerpo de su compañera y del suyo sintiendo como seguía derramándose en su interior… saco sus colmillos de la carne de la muchacha y lamio la sangre que provenía de la herida… suspirando… -me…-

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos húmedos de sudor jadeando con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Hanyou… amaba la sensación de paz que la invadía… la felicidad que sentía de estar unida ahora a su amado Inuyasha para toda al vida… y lo llena que se sentía… al igual de lo bien que sentía los jadeos del muchacho cansado sobre ella cayendo al lado de su oreja… -Te amo… Inuyasha…- Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el hombro a su amada Kagome… -Yo también Kagome… yo… también…- Inuyasha enterró su nariz en el cabello húmedo de Kagome y luego paso su lengua despacio sobre su oreja… -Te amo…-

**_Sabado 23 de febrero de 2008_**

Hola!!! jijijiji estuve a punto de dejarle la fecha del 2007 xD... creo que aun no me acostumbro al año nuevo xD... weno weno aqui esta... ese one shot que tanto e venido mencionando... trabaje mucho en el... asi que espero que les guste... y pues para hablarle sobre mis otros fics... pues secuestrada y y ahors que pues siguen en proceso... siempre me piden que les continue y pues es bueno porque con cosas asi o con algun rewiew es que me inspiro y esceibo... pero ahora si que no me e inspirado... en serio... asi que no puedo escribir algun cap si no estoy inspirada porque los borro xD... weno weno... por ahi note que el unico fic que tengo del sengoku y de varios capitulos... son y ahora que y los sentimientos mas profundos... asi que e estado pensando en reescribir mi primer fic... cambiando las cosas muy cursis...

**Eiko:** Culpa de la cursi de kazumi... --...

**Kazumi:** No soy tan cursi!!! -

Weno weno pues por ahi espero que em, den su opinion xD... no le cambiaria por completo claro... pero añadiria coaas y quitaria otras... weno weno pues espero que les guste y que pronto mi inspiracion para mis fics viejitos regrese!!! T-T porque se aido... pero aqui ta este lemon en recompensa vaya xD... espero que les guste de nuevo y gracias por leer... sayito xD...


End file.
